kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Nine Worlds
The characters of Kamen Rider Decade exist amongst various different iterations of reality within the series referred to as an A.R. World (A'nother '''R'ider's ''' World). The are the A.R. Worlds that are based on the previous entries of the Kamen Rider Series that have aired during the Heisei period of Japanese history. Each differs in some way from the series on which it was based. Nine Worlds World of Kuuga The is the version of reality where Kamen Rider Kuuga takes place. It was the world where Yuusuke originated from before he joined Tsukasa in his journey. The backdrop used to arrive in this world shows a city with police cars and in the background. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa assumes the guise of a police officer. World of Kiva The is the version of reality where Kamen Rider Kiva takes place. Unlike the original series, this world allows Fangires and humans to coexist, with the King's servants destroying the rebellious Fangires. The backdrop that allows entry into the World of Kiva depicts a nighttime cityscape with Castle Doran emerging from a building. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa assumes the identity of a violinist. World of Ryuki The is the version of reality where Kamen Rider Ryuki takes place. In this world, there exists the , a battle where the Kamen Riders fight each other within a parallel dimension known as the alongside their in order for the victor to decide the fate of a defendant in a criminal case. Though no harm occurs to the Rider while in the Mirror World, a battle in the real world can be fatal and use of Vent cards outside a battle is forbidden. The backdrop used to arrive in this world shows Dragredder flying within the Mirror World as shown in a mirrored time display screen on a skyscraper. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa assumes the identity of a lawyer. World of Blade The is the version of reality where Kamen Rider Blade takes place. In this world, the Riders are high rank employees of the , and are effectively "|仮面ライダーサラリーマン|Kamen Raidā Sararīman}}, whose job it is to combat the Undead once receiving clearance to use Rouzers. In BOARD, there is a ranking system with |エース|Ēsu}} at the top followed by , , , and the numbers with Two at the bottom. The backdrop used to arrive in this world shows a hand of facedown Rouze Cards with the (Blade's Change Beetle) face up. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa assumes the role of chief waiter within BOARD. Also this is the world Daiki Kaito first appeared. World of Faiz The is the version of reality where Kamen Rider 555 takes place. In this world, students of the are being attacked nightly by monsters known as the Orphnoch. The backdrop used to enter the World of Faiz is a split screen featuring the Auto Vajin in Battle Mode and blue butterflies, referencing Smart Lady, a character from the original series who was Smart Brain Corporation's mascot of sorts. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa assumes the role of a Smart Brain High student. Kaito reveals his identity as Kamen Rider Diend in this world. World of Agito The is the version of reality where Kamen Rider Agito takes place. Similar to the World of Kuuga, the Riders and the police battle the Gurongi. However, a new evil surfaces onto the world, monsters that they refer to as the Unknown. The backdrop used to enter the World of Agito is the elaborate tapestry seen in the opening sequence of Agito that depicts the story of Agito and the Unknown. This story arc further expands on the war between the Unknown and the Gurongi, which is hinted in both their respective series and explained more outside them. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa assumes the role of a mailman with Toko's letter on his person. World of Den-O The is the version of reality in which Kamen Rider Den-O takes place. Unlike the other Riders' the Worlds, the World of Den-O is identical to the setting of the original series. The only difference is the interior of the DenLiner having changed to that of the New DenLiner, among others. The backdrop used to enter this world depicts the DenLiner moving across the sands of time, which Ryutaros doodles on later in the episode arc. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa finds himself wearing a trenchcoat and bucket hat, the same clothing as the Past Man. It should be noted that as Den-O's accurate reality is presented, connecting the TV series, the films, Decade itself, and other franchises, this can be referred to as the main continuity or the previous continuity prior to Kamen Rider Decade's A.R. Worlds. World of Kabuto The is the version of reality where Kamen Rider Kabuto takes place. The backdrop used to enter this world depicts Tokyo Tower with an arm outstretched in homage to Souji Tendou's "walking the path to heaven" pose. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa assumes the role of a ZECTrooper. World of Hibiki The is the version of reality where Kamen Rider Hibiki takes place. In this world, humans train to become Oni within one of three rival schools of sound-based martial arts called , all based on different interpretations of the writings of the , the creator of Ongekidō. Tsukasa wears a pink kimono, what seems to be a reference to Street Fighter's Dan Hibiki. The masters and students of the Ongekidō styles wear traditional Japanese clothing, Tsukasa donning such attire while in the A.R. World. The backdrop used to enter this world depicts a forest with a taiko drum in the foreground. Nearly all of the original cast of Hibiki returns to reprise their roles, with only Shigeki Hosokawa (the original Hibiki) and Rakuto Tochihara (the original Asumu) absent. The episodes also show calligraphic representations of the Kamen Riders' names: , , , , , and for Decade; for Kuuga; for Den-O; and and for Diend. Novel In the novel reimagination of the Kamen Rider Decade TV series, Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~, the Nine Worlds are not alternate realities, but in fact the original worlds. The Hikari Studio group has already traveled to 6 different worlds when the novel begins, leaving only Den-O, Kuuga and Kabuto’s world unexplored. Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:A.R. Worlds